Array
Array is a large map feautured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is set in the Ural Mountains, Mount Yamantau, Bashkortostan, USSR. It features mostly level terrain and is centered around a large relay dish, and the buildings that surround it. There are a few elevated spots in the furthest areas of the map, but most fights are on the ground. Usually taking place around, inside or slightly north of the relay station. The large open areas make this map good for sniping Tips and Tricks *On this map, the most frequent sniping spot is the transmission tower, which can be accessed by ladder. There is a fantastic view from here, but people can see you from many angles, but you have time to see where the shots come from, and kill the player, if they are far away from you. This is also a very dangerous spot because you need to control four different angles, and you can kill yourself if you fall from the platform. If using this spot, ghost is a recommended perk. A Strela-3 for an anti-aircraft class is very effective. There is little use for Second Chance here because you are easy to kill and team-mates will probably not be able to revive you in time. A good weapon here is a Sniper Rifle so you can kill enemies from far away. High killstreaks are not recommended, as it is likely that you will get killed before getting 11 or 8 kills. Spy planes are highly recommended so you can see which directions the enemy team is coming from.You can prevent this technique by camping in a bush nearby, which prevents you from being seen, but not being killed. If using this spot, it is not recommended to stay there very long, as people may find out where you are. The perks ghost and ninja may be very helpful.The recommended weapons for this tactic are Sniper Rifles, Assault Rifles and Light Machine Guns. Sub machine guns and shotguns are not recommended due to their range. Lightweight pro is another good perk to use for this strategy, as it will allow the player to drop down from the tower without dying. *Near the Transmission tower and cage building, is a small path that leads to the other side around the central building. It is great for flanking. Use it to get around the main building or take out a sniper on the transmission tower. A tactic is to go down this path from the transmission tower side. At the end there is a hill, use that to block your view, and make your way to the left. You will see some stairs, which will lead you to a building that is barely used which has 4 doors, 3 which you can shoot out of. *If you spawn as Black ops and you have a Crossbow an easy way to get first blood is to shoot the car down the right road. It is easy to get at least one kill because it is a place where snipers go to often. *Another good way to get kills (mainly in Domination) is to place C4 on the car mentioned above and detonate it when the enemy team attempts to capture flag C. The detonation will destroy the car, usually killing anyone at the flag and possibly others near the car. *Another good camping spot is near one of the most frequent passage ways at the start. If you spawn as Black Ops, clear the passage to make it easier to get to the spot. Next to the concrete barrier is a small opening. You can go prone, and set equipment down. This is a great place to camp as it is an area which a lot of people go through. The thing is you are easily seen if crouching unless you have Ghost Pro, which will help you blend into the grass. Also, if prone you can only face the direction of the car. This is a great spot to place a Jammer, Motion Sensor, or a surprise attack with either a Claymore or C4. Now for some random facts: *When viewing the relay dish from a camera spike, it is not spinning *If the player puts Lightweight on x3 speed in a Private Match, they can jump on to a rock that is outside the map *The circular building has been labelled the 'Roundhouse' by the community. This is a reference to the map 'Roundhouse' from World at War. *The tall transmission tower in the north has a ladder which leads to a sniping platform. It provides a view of most the map and full view over flags A and B in Domination and partial view of C. *Inside the Roundhouse several enemy camper will usually be found (this is especially the case if they have Flag C). The best way to flush them out is to bombard the house with explosives *Far away from the map is a pyramid located west of the spawn point for the Black Ops. It cannot be seen up close due to the boundaries *If you look up in the map WMD there is a satellite similar to the one in the centre of Array *Outside the map is a road that seems to end at the side of a mountain, more satellites can also be found *When looking down the mountain, WMD cannot be seen even though it has a view of Array. However, a bunker can be seen. Thanks to Call of Duty Wiki for research purposes. Category:COD